Pacte et conséquences
by chachouille
Summary: Addison et Mark passent un pacte. que se passe t'il a la fin de celui ci !


Titre :

Titre : Pacte et Conséquences  
Auteur : Anne charlotte  
Adresse email: vertissements : NC17  
Catégorie : Humour, romance,  
Personnages : Voir collage  
Résumé : La flemme  
Disclaimer « La série Grey's Anatomy ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages un petit moment, mais je promets de les rendre plus tard. Je ne touche aucune somme d'argent pour cette histoire. Ce n'est qu'un divertissement. »  
A/N : Alors voila le petit cadeau d'anniversaire pour ma lili d'amour.  
J'espère que ça te fera plaisir. J'ai longtemps hésité pour le personnage masculin, il y en a tellement qui te plaise !!

Addison se tenait devant la chambre de Meredith, elle observait Derek, elle le voyait agir avec elle, jamais il n'avait été comme ça avec elle. Elle le voyait vraiment amoureux, elle repensa à sa vie amoureuse, l'échec de son mariage avec Derek, sa relation avec Mark qui s'était aussi mal terminée. C'est à ce moment là que celui-ci arriva.

« Arrête de te torturer Addison. »  
« Il tiens vraiment à elle, ça se voit dans sa façon d'agir, il n'était pas comme ça avec moi, il te tenait pas autant à moi. »  
« Moi si, et je tiens encore à toi. »

Elle réfléchit quelques instants et enchaîna :

« Tu sais je me dis parfois que c'est un beau gâchis d'avoir jeté tout ce qu'on avait. »  
« J'ai plein de défaut, je ne suis pas un type bien mais avec toi je ne jouais pas. »

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes puis enchaîna :

« Soixante jours…reste soixante jours sans coucher avec personne, pas d'infirmière pas d'autre femme, sevrage complet pendant soixante jours et peut être que je te croirai. »  
« Je couche seulement avec toi alors. »  
« AHAH non tu ne coucheras ni avec moi ni avec personne, comporte toi en adulte, trouve autre chose pour te sentir exister. »  
« Si je réussis tu me donneras une chance, une vrai chance, le couple et tout le tralala. »  
« Si tu réussis oui. »  
« Alors c'est d'accord ça marche. »

Addison fit quelques pas lorsque Mark enchaîna :

« Au fait Addison si je n'ai pas le droit de m'envoyer en l'air, toi non plus. »  
« De toute façon, je ne vois vraiment pas avec qui je ferais ça. »

Sur ces paroles, ils repartirent chacun à leur occupation. Les jours, les semaines passés, la vie à l'hôpital continuait.

Depuis qu'elle lui avait lancé ce pacte, elle regardait souvent comment il se comportait avec les infirmières et les internes. Elle voulait vraiment savoir s'il était capable de se priver de sexe pendant soixante jours pour elle. Elle notait des changements dans son comportement avec le personnel féminin, en effet il se faisait moins séducteur bien qu'il l'était toujours autant mais il n'en jouait moins, ce qu'elle appréciait beaucoup, elle aimait ce changement. Elle espérait juste qu'il ne donnait pas le change à l'hôpital et qu'en dehors il agissait comme avant. Elle ne pouvait pas le vérifier et puis de toute manière, elle ne le voulait pas, elle avait décidé de lui faire confiance même si par le passé, il l'avait déjà trompé.

Elle lui avait lancé ce pacte, au début un peu comme ça sans réfléchir aux conséquences, après tout elle était persuadée que jamais il ne tiendrait. Depuis ce pacte un peu plus d'un moi était passé, le fait qu'il tienne parole, lui avait fait reconsidéré les choses. Après tout, elle avait passé de bon moment avec Mark, ils étaient bien ensemble, ils prenait à chaque fois du plaisir ensemble, elle savait qu'il l'aimait et d'ailleurs elle aussi, elle l'avait admis.

Elle était accoudée au bureau des infirmières en train de regarder un dossier, enfin plus précisément, elle avait un dossier dans les mains mais elle était plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne faisait pas attention à ce qui l'entourait, elle ne remarqua pas la personne qui s'approchait. Elle se plaça derrière elle et susurra à son oreille.

« C'est à moi que tu penses comme ça. »

Elle sursauta et se retourna, elle vit son regard emplit de désir, de désir pour elle, il la regardait toujours de cette façon et généralement elle finissait dans ces bras et même dans son lit dans le meilleur des cas. Il fallait qu'elle lui résiste, ils avaient passé un accord. Elle déglutit avant de lui répondre.

« Qu'est ce qui te fais penser ça, je ne pense pas vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre à toi. »  
« Menteuse, tu crois que je ne te vois pas, depuis que tu m'as lancé ce pacte, tu observes mes faits et gestes, mais ça ne me dérange pas du tout, au contraire j'aime comme tu me regardes. »  
« Arrête ça de suite Mark. »  
« Quoi, je ne fais rien. »  
« Si tu me fais du charme, je te rappel que le pacte stipulait aucune femme moi y compris. »  
« Si tu veux on peut raccourcir le délais, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. »  
« Non, ça prouvera que tu ne peux pas tenir, et je n'ai aucune envie que si jamais je m'absente pendant un certain temps, tu ailles voir ailleurs. »  
« Okay, oublie ce que je viens de dire. »

Ils furent interrompus par le bipper d'Addison, elle était attendue pour une urgence.

Les jours avaient passé, il ne restait plus qu'une semaine et demi avant la date fatidique. Mark avait hâte que ça se finisse, non pas qu'il voulait absolument couchait avec quelqu'un mais parce qu'il voulait être avec Addison, depuis qu'elle avait quitté New York, il avait envie de la retrouver, certes depuis ils avaient été ensemble mais ça avait juste été pour le sexe, là il voulait plus, il voulait partagé plus, il était sûr qu'elle été la femme de sa vie, et il voulait être au près d'elle. Etre un vrai couple, ne plus se cacher…

Addison quand à elle, était plus partagée, elle avait envie de recommencer une histoire avec Mark, elle l'aimait et avait envie d'aller plus loin mais d'un autre coté, elle n'arrivait pas à oublier ce qui s'était passé à New York, elle avait peur de souffrir à nouveau, et elle n'avait plus du tout envie que ça recommence, elle en avait assez que sa vie privée ressemble à un vrai champs de ruines. Elle savait que Mark l'aimait mais elle doutait un peu de sa fidélité, même s'il n'avait rien fait pendant les soixante jours. Elle lui avait promis une vie de couple s'il réussissait mais plus l'échéance approchait plus elle la redoutait, elle était vraiment perdu entre plusieurs sentiments. Elle était tellement préoccupait par le pacte, qu'elle avait négligé son travail, heureusement son interne, Alex était doué, il lui avait sauvé la mise lors d'une opération. Ces relations avec lui avaient changés depuis qu'il montrait un réel intérêt pour sa spécialité, ils travaillaient bien ensemble, elle tentait de lui apprendre le plus de chose, il travaillait dur. Ça leurs arrivaient d'avoir des désaccords, après tout, ils avaient tous les deux, de fort caractère, il agissait parfois sans réfléchir aux conséquences, ce qui avait le don de l'énerver.

Ils étaient en train de parler d'une patiente lorsque Mark s'approcha d'eux.

« Bonjour Addison. »  
« Mark. Tu veux quelque chose ?»  
« Oui te parler. » Dit-il en faisant signe à Alex de partir.  
« Je vais vous laisser, j'ai des patientes à voir. »  
« Et dire qu'il pourrait être en train de faire de la chirurgie esthétique. »  
« Tu as quelque chose contre l'obstétrique. » Demanda t'elle en fronçant les sourcils.  
« Non, non. » Dit-il rapidement.  
« Alex aime peut être la chirurgie esthétique mais tu es un certes un bon médecin mais tu es un nul comme enseignant. »  
« C'est gentil ça Addison, ton compliment me va droit au cœur. » Dit-il en rigolant.  
« C'est la stricte vérité. »

Ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre en train de parler lorsqu'une infirmière plutôt mignonne passa devant eux

« Je croyais qu'on avait un accord. » Dit-elle en croisant les bras.

Elle sentit la jalousie montée, elle n'avait pas du tout envie qu'il regarde d'autre femme. Le ferait-il encore, s'ils se mettaient ensemble ?

« J'ai dis que je ne coucherais avec personne pendant deux mois pas que je n'allais pas regardé…Tu ne croyais pas que je tiendrai. » Lui répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur.  
« Non c'est clair. »  
« Tu en vaux la peine. »  
« Crois moi ça je le sais. »

Depuis ces paroles échangées, ils n'avaient plus reparlé de leur pacte. Aujourd'hui était le dernier jour. Elle ne savait pas trop comment se comporter, elle ne l'avait pas encore vu mais en même temps, elle ne cherchait pas spécialement à le croiser. Elle décida de se laisser porter par les événements. Elle se dirigea vers son casier, pour se changer, elle avait eu un petit incident avec le fils d'une de ses patientes. Elle l'ouvrit et vit une rose rouge, étonnée elle la prit et vit qu'il y avait une carte sur la tige. Elle la lut et se mit à sourire, Mark lui proposait un dîner ce soir.

Une fois changée, elle humecta la rose et la rangea délicatement dans son casier. Elle repartit travailler en souriant.

A midi, elle s'assit à une table avec Callie, la jeune femme lui parla de son mariage qui battait un peu de l'aile. Elle l'écoutait plus ou moins pensant en fait à la soirée de ce soir, qu'elle comportement adopté…Callie vit que son amie n'était pas très attentives à ses paroles.

« Tu m'écoutes Addison. »  
« Hein. » Dit celle-ci.  
« Ca fait dix minutes que je te parles. »  
« Désolé. »  
« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Alex fait des siennes. »  
« Non pas du tout. »

Elle vit Mark arrivé, elle le regarda, le dévorant du regard, Callie remarqua le manège de la rousse. Il passa devant les jeunes femmes en souriant et alla rejoindre deux autres chirurgiens.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe entre toi et Mark. »  
« Rien du tout. »  
« Menteuse, tu viens de le dévorer du regard, alors qu'avant tu l'ignorais. Alors ? J'attends. »  
« Il n'y a rien…enfin pour le moment, il m'a invité ce soir. »  
« Vous allez vous remettre ensemble ? »  
« On l'envisage. »  
« Je croise les doigts alors. »

Elles finirent de manger tout en parlant puis chacune repartit à ses occupations. Au détour d'un couloir, Mark croisa Addison. Il ne savait pas si elle avait trouvé son message.

« Addison. »

Elle le regarda, puis s'approcha de lui, et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Merci pour la rose. »  
« De rien. » Dit-il en l'entraînant dans une salle vide.  
« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »  
« Je n'ai pas envie que notre conversation face le tour de l'hôpital. »  
« Ok, tu m'emmène dîner ou ce soir. » Demanda t'elle avec appréhension.  
« Surprise. » Dit-il en lui faisant un sourire charmeur.  
« Allez !! Comment je fais pour choisir une tenue. »  
« Tu es toujours belle quoique tu portes. »  
« Merci mais ça ne répond pas à ta question.»

Il remarqua que la jeune femme était stressée. Il posa ses mains sur ces hanches et la rapprocha de lui, elle eut des frissons mais apprécia le geste.

« Arrête d'angoisser Addi tout va bien se passer. »

Il la sentit se détendre, il ne comprenait pas trop ses angoisses, il n'avait pas l'habitude de la voir comme ça, elle agissait à l'instinct d'habitude. Là il voyait son beau visage passé par toute sorte d'expression. Elle avait envie d'aller à se dîner mais elle se posait encore des questions, elle imaginait cinq cinquante scénarios possibles. Elle avait tellement envie que tout se passe bien qu'elle stressait.

« Si tu le dis. »  
« Tu n'as pas l'air convaincu, tu veux annuler ? »  
« Non. » Lui dit-elle rapidement.  
« Alors qu'est ce qui se passe ? »  
« Je ne sais pas trop. »  
« Arrêtes d'y penser, laisse toi guider, je sais que tu as des doutes vu ce qui s'est passé à New York mais crois moi, c'est du passé. »  
« J'aimerai vraiment ne plut y penser. »  
« Crois moi je vais te faire oublier, tu n'y penseras plus. On recommence tout à zéro ? »

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, et y vit une réelle sincérité, elle lui répondit en souriant :

«Oui »

Il posa une main de ses mains sur sa joue qu'il caressa tendrement, il approcha ses lèvres des siennes, elle fit de même, leur lèvre s'attirèrent et se scellèrent, elles se séparèrent quelques secondes plus tard. Sans s'éloigner, ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux, Addison recaptura ses lèvres, cette fois le baiser se fit plus torride, plus passionné. Elle était heureuse, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas était embrassée. Ils se séparèrent par manque d'air. Mark avait toujours ses mains sur ces hanches qu'ils caressaient. Ils étaient bien tous les deux mais ils devaient se séparer, ils étaient à l'hôpital, ils avaient du travail, des patients à voir, des opérations… A regret, elle se détacha de lui, elle devait être raisonnable pour eux d'eux, elle savait qu'il ne la lâcherait pas.

« J'ai dut travail. » Lui dit-elle.

Le ton employé montrait clairement qu'elle aurait préféré, rester avec lui.

« Je te laisse, on se voit ce soir. »  
« Oui. »  
« Je passe de prendre à vingt heures. » Lui dit-il avant de l'embrasser légèrement et de sortir de la salle.

Elle le regarda partir en souriant. Elle était heureuse, il avait changé, il se souciait vraiment d'elle, il avait chassé des doutes, elle était sûr d'elle, ça pouvait très bien marcher entre eux, être une merveilleuse histoire.  
Elle sortit de la salle avec un immense sourire, elle avait hâte d'être à ce soir, que la journée se termine vite, elle voulait quitter l'hôpital, elle se demandait ou il allait l'emmener ce soir.

La journée touchait à sa fin, elle n'avait pas revu Mark, elle avait eu une intervention assez délicate, elle avait faillit perdre une patiente et son bébé mais tout s'était bien fini. Elle était contente d'elle.

Elle se changea, prit ses affaires et rentra à son hôtel, arrivée dans le hall, elle croisa Callie qui était avec George.

Elle se hâta de monter afin de se préparer pour sa soirée.

La journée touchait à sa fin, elle n'avait pas revu Mark, elle avait eu une intervention assez délicate, elle avait faillit perdre une patiente et son bébé mais tout s'était bien fini. Elle était contente d'elle.

Elle se changea, prit ses affaires et rentra à son hôtel, arrivée dans le hall, elle croisa Callie qui était avec George.

Elle se hâta de monter afin de se préparer pour sa soirée.

Elle commença par prendre un long bain, ce qui lui permit de se détendre. Une fois lavée, elle sortit et se dirigea vers le placard. Un cruel dilemme s'imposa, elle ne savait absolument pas quoi mettre. Elle détestait ne pas savoir ou elle allait.

Elle opta pour une robe noire qui lui arrivait au dessus du genou, qui s'attachait derrière la nuque, laissant apparaître une grande partie de son dos, le décolleté devant n'était pas trop profond, mettant sa poitrine en valeur. Etant sûr de son choix, elle choisit un string noir et une paire de bas couleur chair.

Elle s'habilla, se coiffa et se maquilla. Une fois prête, elle se regarda dans le miroir, elle était plutôt contente du résultat, elle espérait juste que ça aille avec l'endroit ou ils allaient.

Il était devant la porte de sa chambre, il frappa, elle lui ouvrit quelques secondes à près. Il la contempla, elle était magnifique dans cette robe. Elle le regarda, il avait un pantalon noir, une chemise rouge foncée et bien entendu sa veste en cuir noir.

« Bonsoir Addison. » Dit-il juste avant de l'embrasser.  
« Bonsoir. » Lui répondit-elle une fois le baiser finit.

Elle s'écarta pour le laisser entrer, ce qui lui fit découvrir le dos de sa robe.

« Tu es magnifique. »  
« Merci. Alors tu m'emmènes ou ? »  
« Surprise. »  
« Un indice s'il te plait. »  
« Hum voyons voir. »

Alors qu'il faisait mine de réfléchir, elle s'approcha de lui, et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Alors cet indice ? »  
« J'hésite. »

Comprenant parfaitement ce qu'il voulait, elle l'embrassa à nouveau, elle en avait elle aussi très envie.

« Et là ? »  
« La vue est splendide d'après ce qu'on dit de cet endroit. »  
« Tu m'intrigues là. »  
« Tant mieux c'est l'effet recherché. Tu es prête ? »  
« Oui mais dis moi pour l'endroit où l'on va, ce qui convient le mieux ; l'étole ou la veste avec ma robe. » Dit-elle en montrant les deux vêtements.  
« Hum essaye la veste. »

Elle s'exécuta. Il la trouvait très belle comme ça.

« C'est parfait. »

Ils sortirent de sa chambre et prirent l'ascenseur. Mark avait commandé un taxi, ils montèrent dedans et se dirigèrent vers le restaurant.

Le taxi arriva à destination, Addison reconnut l'endroit, elle fut surprise de son choix, elle ne s'attendait pas à dîner ici mais s'était une bonne idée. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion depuis son arrivé d'y aller.

« Alors ça te plaît ? »  
« Oui, je n'y suis pas encore allée. »  
« Parfait, un endroit nouveau pour démarrer une nouvelle relation. »  
« Parfait oui. »

Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur et prirent l'ascenseur pour se rendre au dernier étage du bâtiment.

Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur et prirent l'ascenseur pour se rendre au dernier étage du bâtiment.

« Madame, Monsieur bonsoir. »  
« Bonsoir. » Dirent-ils tous les deux.  
« Vous avez réservé ? »  
« Oui au nom de Sloan. »

La jeune femme regarda dans son ordinateur.

« Alors une réservation pour deux, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît. »

Ils suivirent la jeune femme, Addison regardait tout autour d'elle. C'était impressionnant, elle pouvait voir tout Seattle. La vue était magnifique, elle pouvait voir la Péninsule Olympique, le Mont Rainier et la chaîne de montagnes des Cascades.

« Voila votre table, passez une bonne soirée. »  
« Merci. »

Ils s'installèrent, Addison regardait autour d'eux, s'était magique ils se trouvaient à plus de cent quatre vingt mètres du ciel, s'était assez impressionnant. Ils regardèrent la carte tout en parlant un peu de tout et de rien, surtout de l'hôpital en fait. Ils n'avaient pas encore abordé leur relation.

Quand le serveur arriva, ils passèrent leurs commandes, ils avaient tous les deux optés pour des fruits de mer et une bouteille de vin blanc. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'en avait pas mangé, à part bien sûr le poisson de Dereck, chose qui d'ailleurs ne lui manquait pas du tout pour le petit déjeuner.

Ils furent servit assez rapidement, et purent ainsi manger. Ce n'est qu'arrivé au dessert que Mark se lança. Il devait parler avant que les choses n'aillent plus loin, il voulait savoir comment elle envisageait les choses, il ne voulait pas faire d'erreur et que tout se passe pour le mieux. Il ne savait pas trop comment commencer, il se décida d'y aller direct, après tout il n'était pas connu pour sa délicatesse.

« J'ai une question à te poser ? »  
« Je t'écoute. »  
« Comment envisages-tu les choses entre nous ? »  
« J'y ai réfléchit depuis que je t'ai lancé ce pari, et j'avoue que je ne sais pas trop. »  
« La réflexion a dut être intense. » Dit-il en plaisantant.

Elle se mit à rire aussi avant d'ajouter.

« En fait j'avais plutôt opté pour me laisser porter par les événements. »  
« Tu me laisses tout prendre en main, si j'ai bien compris. »  
« N'abuses pas non plus de la situation. »  
« Bien sûr que non, tu me connais voyons ? »  
« Justement Mark. »  
« La confiance règne. » Dit-il en boudant.  
« Ne joue pas les victimes, ça te va mal. » Dit-elle en lui faisant un grand sourire.

Elle s'attaqua ensuite à son dessert, elle avait opté pour une glace. Elle avait laissé de la vanille sur sa lèvre. En voyant cela, Mark décida de lui enlever de la meilleure des façons qu'il soit. Il se leva sous son regard étonné et s'approcha d'elle, il se saisit de ses lèvres avec douceur, elle apprécia se baiser, elle en avait envie depuis qu'ils avaient quitté sa chambre. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent et il se rasseye. Il posa sa main sur la sienne qu'il caressa, tout en lui souriant.

« Tu avais de la glace sur la lèvre. »  
« Délicieuse façon de me l'enlever, tu peux recommencer quand tu veux. »  
« C'est noté. »  
« Mais tu n'es pas obligé d'attendre que j'ai de la glace tu sais. »  
« Hum tu deviens plus entreprenante, tout ce que j'aime. » Dit-il avant de se rapprocher d'elle, elle s'approcha elle aussi, et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

Ils finirent de manger, tout en se déshabillant du regard. Une fois que Mark ait payé l'Addition et appelé un taxi, ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel.

A peine furent-ils dans l'ascenseur que leur lèvre, se touchèrent, se léchèrent, s'embrassèrent, se retrouvèrent pour ne plus se séparer. Mark posa ses mains sur ces hanches qu'il caressa, elle passa ses mains autour de sa nuque et se serra contre lui. Mark quitta ses lèvres pour embrasser son cou, ses mains quittèrent ces hanches pour écarter sa veste qui le gênait. Addison avait quand à elle déboutonner les deux premiers bouton de sa chemise.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et s'en se détacher, ils se rendirent assez difficilement devant la porte de la chambre d'Addison. Le fait que Mark est ses mains sur son corps empêchait la jeune femme de faire quoique se soit d'autre que de savourer cet instant, il posa sa main sur son sein, les gémissements commençaient à s'entendre. Alors qu'il cherchait à défaire le nœud de sa robe, elle réalisa qu'ils étaient encore dans le couloir et que n'importe qui pouvait les voir. Or elle n'avait aucune envie de se faire arrêter pour atteinte à la pudeur, il fallait qu'elle le stoppe mais elle n'en avait aucune envie, elle était si bien dans ses bras, retrouvant des sensations enfouies depuis ces derniers mois.

Elle se dégagea doucement ne voulant pas non plus briser de moment. Le seul problème, et un de taille Mark n'avait pas envie de la lâcher.

« Mark arrête. »  
« Tu ne veux pas aller plus loin. »  
« Oh que si !! Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de me donner en spectacle dans le couloir. »

Il regarda autour de lui et réalisa que s'ils continuaient comme ça, ça allait mal finir.

« Tu as raison. Rentrons. »

Elle ouvrit la porte, et ils entrèrent à peine qu'ils reprirent là ou ils s'étaient arrêtés quelques secondes plus tôt. Il dénoua sa robe et libéra ainsi sa poitrine. La redécouvrant avec plaisir de ses mains. Elle s'accrocha à lui immédiatement en gémissant. Leurs langues se cherchèrent avidement. Les caresses de Mark se faisaient plus insistantes, l'une de ses mains pétrissait un de ses seins avec douceur et force mêlée tandis que l'autre était sur sa joue. Addison frissonna de plaisir. Elle sentait contre sa hanche la preuve évidente de son désir et elle le fit gémir lorsqu'elle se pressa doucement contre lui. Délaissant sa poitrine il lui ôta complètement et lentement sa robe, tâchant de calmer le jeu, pour que la situation n'échappe pas à son contrôle total. Une fois qu'elle fut en string, il abandonna sa bouche pulpeuse pour pouvoir la regarder. Dieu qu'elle était belle et qu'elle lui donnait envie. Elle lui avait terriblement manqué pendant ces derniers mois. Il n'avait qu'une envie, lui enlever son string de dentelles en trop pour terminer se dont il avait tant envie, ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire.

Addison, elle, était totalement perdue dans ses pensées et se laissait complètement aller. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, finir dans le lit de l'homme avec qui elle était en ce moment précis. Elle défit les boutons de sa chemise, lui enlevant complètement. Ses mains partirent à l'exploration de son torse qu'elle caressa puis, elle descendit encore plus bas, s'attaquant à la ceinture de son pantalon. Il la stoppa, lui soulevant une jambe pour qu'elle s'accroche à lui, ce qu'elle fit sans tarder, ils se dirigèrent dans la chambre.

Arrivés à destination, il la posa sur le lit et s'allongea sur elle après avoir enlevé son pantalon et son caleçon. Ils étaient ainsi tous les deux nus. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau puis il descendit vers sa nuque, déposant des baisers légers comme des plumes, se dirigeant vers sa poitrine, ses tétons étaient durcis par le plaisir, il se saisit d'une pointe qu'il suça, lécha, tandis qu'il caressait son jumeau. La respiration de la jeune femme était de plus en plus saccadait. Elle appréciait grandement ce que Mark lui faisait. Elle avait envie de bien plus, elle devenait de plus en plus impatiente. Elle le voulait en elle. Il descendit plus bas, caressant, embrassant son ventre, et arriva enfin à son intimité. Il commença par glisser ses doigts, caressant doucement son clitoris, Addison ferma les yeux sous cette délicate caresse, il entra un doigt en elle tout en suçant son clitoris. Elle arqua le dos, suite à un long frisson de plaisir et serra les draps de ses mains. Il avait toujours été doué avec sa langue et ses mains, lui faisant à chaque fois ressentir des sensations merveilleuses. Elle gémissait de plus en plus, il accéléra le rythme avec ses doigts et sa langue, lui faisant avoir encore plus de plaisir, elle sentait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à jouir sous ses assauts. Il sentit qu'elle se contractait, il accéléra et elle se mit à jouir. Il recueillait son nectar. Elle était parcourue de frisson. Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu un tel orgasme. Elle souriait de bonheur. Il remonta le long de son corps, embrassant ses seins puis sa bouche tout en caressant son corps. Elle sentit son regard sur elle, elle ouvrit les yeux et lui murmura.

« Merci c'était merveilleux. »

« De rien, c'était avec plaisir. »  
« A ton tour maintenant. »

Elle se releva et se mit à califourchon sur lui. Elle commença par embrasser ses lèvres, savourant de nouveau sa langue, puis elle descendit embrassant chaque parcelle de peau se trouvant sur son chemin, son cou, sa clavicule, son torse ou elle s'arrêta un peu plus longtemps, son nombril. Les gémissements de Mark étaient de plus en plus intense. Elle releva la tête pour le regarder, il avait un sourire d'extase. Elle commença par le prendre dans sa main, il était dur comme dans ces souvenirs, elle le caressa puis elle ouvrit ses lèvres et passa sa langue sur son extrémité pour le goûter. Il gémit et s'avança vers elle mais elle repoussa pour le plaquer sur le lit, puis elle décida de lui faire subir la même torture que lui quelques instants plus tôt.  
Avec une patience inspirée par son précédent orgasme, elle enroula sa langue autour de son pénis, le léchant par de petits coups de langue. Il laissa échapper quelques grognements alors que la langue d'Addison remontait le long de son sexe. Apparemment, il aimait. Puis elle le prit totalement, tout en maintenant fermement aux hanches, à plat sur le lit. Il sentait la jouissance monter, il devait lui faire ralentir la cadence ou il allait jouir tout de suite, ce qu'il se refusait à faire, il voulait être en elle pour leur retrouvaille.

« Addi…arrête… »  
« Chacun son tour. » lui répondit-elle en lui faisant un grand sourire puis elle se remit à l'œuvre, elle reprit entre ses lèvres, plus loin, enroulant sa langue sur lui, et donnant alors à sa caresse un mouvement de va-et-vient, de plus en plus rapide. Elle finit par le sentir trembler, il gémit, cria son nom. Mark glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux accompagnant ses mouvements, la pressant contre lui. Préférant qu'il soit en elle avant d'exploser, dans un dernier coup de langue, qui le fit chavirer, Addison lâcha l'objet de son attention. Il lâcha ses cheveux pour crisper ses doigts sur le drap, sentant l'éjaculation toute proche. Elle remonta tout en l'embrassant jusqu'à ces lèvres.

Puis il se repositionna sur elle, l'embrassa fougueusement avant de la pénétrer d'un seul coup, il commença à bouger en elle, elle laissa échapper un long gémissement de plaisir mêlé au sien. Il bougea lentement, comme chaque poussée était si intense, si irrésistible, Addison était en surcharge, chaque nerf et synapse de son esprit excités en même temps… chaque partie de son corps s'enroulant et se contractant, attendant l'orgasme.  
Chaque lent retrait et chaque vigoureuse poussée dans son corps caressait son clitoris, la menant au bord de la jouissance. Un long frisson fulgura à travers le corps d'Addison, et elle sentit l'orgasme monter.

« Mark. » Murmura-t-elle. « Oh, Dieu. Mark ! »

Il bougea plus vite, plus brutalement, la conduisant au bord de la folie quand finalement la réalité vola en éclat et elle rejeta sa tête en arrière avec un halètement sourd. Son corps se contracta encore et encore tirant et aspirant de Mark chaque once de plaisir qu'elle pouvait. Elle se sentait si bien, à sa place, avec Mark au dessus d'elle.

S'en fut trop pour la jeune femme, elle croulait littéralement sous le plaisir que lui prodiguait son amant. Aux bouts de plusieurs va et viens des plus jouissifs, elle partit, criant le nom de son amant, vers le septième ciel, suivit rapidement par son homme. Ils restèrent dans cette position quelques instants, puis il l'embrassa.

Il roula, entraînant la jeune femme avec lui. Elle se blottit contre posant sa tête sur le torse de son amant, il caressa ses cheveux puis lui murmura :

« Je t'aime Addison. »

Elle releva la tête, et le regarda en souriant :

« Je t'aime aussi. » Dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.  
« Je sui content qu'on se soit retrouvé, tu m'as manqué tout ce temps. »  
« Toi aussi. »

Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour la maintenir contre lui. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormir

Mark se réveilla le premier, Addison était toujours dans ses bras. Il se mit à sourire. Il avait passé une merveilleuse soirée avec elle, ils s'étaient retrouvés, elle s'était donnée à lui comme lorsqu'ils étaient à New York. Toujours plongé dans ses pensés, il ne remarqua pas que sa belle était réveillée.

Elle releva la tête et le regarda, elle le vit dans ses pensés, elle se demandait ce qui pouvait le travailler de bon matin. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au réveil et vit qu'ils avaient encore du temps. Elle décida de lui faire sentir qu'elle était réveillée.

Elle commença par déposer de léger baiser sur son torse en remontant vers sa gorge, Mark avait reporté son attention sur elle; il caressait son dos, tout en appréciant ces intentions. Elle se saisit de ses lèvres et l'embrassa passionnément, tout en s'installant confortablement sur lui. Ses mains allaient et venaient entre ses fesses et son dos.

« Hum je veux des réveils comme ça tous les matins. »  
« Ca peut se faire. » Répondit la jeune femme.  
« Tu m'invites dans ton lit tous les soirs. » Dit-il en souriant.  
« Hum non. » Dit-elle en se redressant.

Il posa ses mains sur ses cuisses qu'il se moi à caresser.

« Tu proposes quoi alors ? Hum attends on y réfléchira plus tard, j'ai quelque chose de beaucoup plus intéressant à faire maintenant. » Dit-il en fixant attentivement sa poitrine.

« Mark sois sérieux deux minutes. »  
« Avec la vision que j'ai-je t'assure que c'est difficile. »  
« Mark. »  
« Okay, je suis sérieux, a quoi tu penses ? »  
« Voila puisqu'on a décidé de faire évoluer les choses entre nous, je me disais qu'on pouvait peut-être envisager de vivre ensemble donc on pourrait rendre nos chambres, et chercher un endroit bien à nous. »  
« C'est un très bonne idée, je commençais à en avoir marre de cette chambre même si ça avait l'avantage d'être à proximité de toi. »  
« Hum si tu veux être plus proche de moi, tu n'as qu'a rendre ta chambre et me rejoindre. »  
« Et pourquoi ce n'est pas toi qui viendrais dans ma chambre. »  
« Hum parce que là nous sommes dans le mienne, tu as dis toi-même que tu n'en pouvais plus de ta chambre et en plus j'ai beaucoup plus d'affaire que toi à déplacer. »  
« Marché conclu à une seule condition. »  
« Ah oui laquelle ? »  
« Tu commences à quelle heure ce matin ? »  
« Neuf heures. »  
« Parfait. » Dit-il en remontant ses mains le long de son corps, caressant ses seins… elle se laissa aller une nouvelle fois dans ses bras.

Ils arrivèrent ensemble à l'hôpital en souriant tous les deux. Ils prirent l'ascenseur ou ils en profitèrent pour s'embrasser. Chacun alla ensuite à ses occupations. Addison croisa Callie qui s'empressa de lui demander comment s'était déroulé sa soirée. Elle lui raconta en omettant certains détails trop personnels mais malheureusement leur discussion fut entendue par une tierce personne et avant la fin de la journée tout l'hôpital fut au courant de la nouvelle relation entre Mark et Addison. Les deux intéressés ne s'en préoccupèrent, vu qu'ils ne comptaient pas le cacher.

Les années avaient passées, ils travaillaient toujours ensemble au Seattle Grace Hospital mais surtout ils vivaient ensemble, s'étaient mariés et avaient construit une famille ensemble. Ils étaient heureux, tout allait pour le mieux. Bien sûr, il y avait des disputes mais les réconciliations venaient toujours assez rapidement.

« Mark dépêche toi on va être en retard. »  
« J'arrive. »  
« Une vraie fille Tu passes plus de temps que moi devant le miroir. »  
« Tu vas voir cette nuit si je ne suis pas un vrai mec. »  
« Oh j'ai atteint un point sensible là. »  
« Pas du tout. »  
« Menteur. En tout cas accélère. »

Elle alla dans le salon, et vit leurs deux petites filles devant la télévision. Ils avaient eu des jumelles. Après un an de mariage, ils avaient décidé de concevoir un autre enfant ensemble, cette fois ils le désiré vraiment tous les deux. Addison avait découvert lors d'un examen qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup d'ovule et pour être sur d'être enceinte, ils avaient eu recours à la fécondation in vitro, c'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva enceinte de jumelle. Ca leur avait fait un peur au début mais ils étaient heureux d'avoir leurs deux filles. Physiquement, elles étaient le portrait craché de leur mère pour le plus grand bonheur de Mark mais elles avaient plutôt le caractère de leur père pour le plus grand malheur de leur mère comme elle le disait souvent en plaisantant.

Elles étaient toutes les deux habillés d'une jolie robe blanche avec un nœud rose autour de la taille et dans leurs cheveux. Elle les trouvait magnifique. Absorbés par le dessin animé, elles ne remarquèrent pas la présence de leur maman.

Mark qui avait finit de se préparer les rejoignit. Il s'approcha de sa femme, et mit ses mains sur sa taille avant de l'embrasser dans le coup.

« Tu es magnifiques. »

Elle se retourna tout en restant dans ses bras.

« Toi aussi. » Dit-elle juste avant de l'embrasser, ils furent interrompit par leurs filles.

« Beurk. »

Addison et mark rigolèrent, elles avaient toujours cette réaction quand elles voyaient leur parent s'embrasser.

« Allez puisque papa est enfin prêt, on y va.»  
« On a le temps c'est à 15 heures. »  
« Je te rappelle que tu es le témoin et que nos filles sont demoiselles d'honneurs. »  
« Okay on y va. »

Ils prirent chacune une jumelle dans leur bras et allèrent au mariage de Meredith et Derek.

C'est ainsi qu'un pari passé sans vraiment réfléchir eut des conséquences dans la vie d'Addison. Elle ne regretta pas une seule fois d'avoir eu cette idée. Aujourd'hui, elle était non seulement heureuse dans sa vie professionnelle mais également dans sa vie personnelle avec son mari et ses deux filles.

Fin


End file.
